


Hello

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride





	Hello

“We have McKenna Bryce Davis with us in the studio. She is one of fashion’s ‘It’ girls and happens to be connected to one of Hollywood’s bright heartthrobs.”

“Haha, I suppose.”

I could hear her sweet Southern voice in my headphones. It took everything in me not to have the producer turn my mic on and talk to her right then and there.  

She was in New York, and I was back in Los Angeles, on a break from filming.  Work had fantastically picked up for her; McKenna was asked to supervise a few shoots for a magazine. Ray put her on a few projects that took her to San Francisco and even London! Before we knew it, she became the face of the agency and was in demand for interviews.

Unfortunately, we hadn’t seen each other in weeks. I knew it was taking a toll on her as much as it was on me. But we knew this would be the case for a while.  We kept in touch every day, so I was aware of her itinerary. Kenna even informed me of the exact radio station to listen to online. With that in mind, I came up with a plan.

I made a few calls and reached to the LA affiliate, who in turn, pitched the idea to New York. The two stations set up small cameras so I was able to watch her reactions to questions.  I had to see her face when she heard me.

A few minutes passed with conversations of fashion week shows, traveling abroad, and color schemes. Someone asked about life with me. Kenna blushed after every relationship question, keeping her responses to a minimum. I thought it was adorable.

Okay, I thought.  Let’s do this.

“We have a caller on the line,” The host declared. His face didn’t give away any hints. “Caller, please introduce yourself and feel free to ask McKenna a question about the industry.”

I smiled as my mouth got closer to the the microphone. Didn't feel like disguising my tone or anything.

“Hello, McKenna. What advice do you have for a guy who has to dress up often but is more of a jeans and t-shirt person?”

Silence. I almost began to reiterate the question when I heard a muffled scream.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Stop!”

Laughter filled my lungs and I clapped. Kenna turned to the host, who was beaming at the successful interaction.

“Hey, baby. How are ya?"

“Fine. What? Hi! Wait, where are you?”

"Still here in L.A. Just wanted to say hi and give you props for doing this interview," I answered.

Kenna’s eyes twinkled as she collected her thoughts.  “Thank you. So everyone knew about this?”

I heard a loud positive response from the crew in New York.

“Wow, Joshua.”

I nodded in satisfaction.

“I’ll see you soon, Kenna."

I watched the remainder of the interview with this cheesy grin on my face. I couldn’t help it. When everything was done, I thanked everyone for the opportunity to surprise my girl.  I left the room with a pep in my step. As I was drifting off thinking about my Kenna, my side began to buzz. I dug deep into my pocket to retrieve my phone.

“Hey.”

“You sly one.”

I rubbed my jaw, “I do what I can.”

She sighed, making me feel all warm inside.

“It’s been three weeks, Josh. My plane comes in tomorrow, you know? Can’t wait to see you.”

“I’ll be there, pretty one.”

I would. By myself. No extra people. Just us. Just the way I like it.


End file.
